Blague, gramophone et sentiments
by Mascarad
Summary: Pour rigoler, Crowley a trouvé un moyen de savoir ce que pense secrètement Aziraphale mais le démon va découvrir qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser avec ces choses étranges que les humains appellent sentiments. [Ineffable Husbands]


**Hello !**  
**Voilà ma première fiction sur Good Omens. Série dont je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse dès sa sortie. Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé du livre avant cela. Mais merci car grâce à la série, j'ai pu découvrir le bijou qu'était le livre. D'ailleurs, je pense que j'ai développé ce que l'on appelle fréquemment une obsession envers Good Omens :')**  
**Bref, concernant le texte, il m'est venu après avoir entendu une chanson : _Top of the world_ de The Carpenters (je vous invite à l'écouter). Les paroles m'ont immédiatement fait penser à nos deux personnages principaux, Aziraphale et Crowley, du coup il a fallu que j'écrive !**  
**(Pour être honnête, au début je voulais faire un montage vidéo avec cette chanson, et puis je me suis souvenue que je sais pas utiliser de logiciel de montage :') ). Bref, dernière précision au cas où, j'utilise le nom Crowley au lieu de Rampa pour la simple raison que je regarde la série en vost et que j'ai plus l'habitude d'associer le personnage au prénom Crowley plutôt que Rampa (et physiquement, j'ai opté pour celui de la série).**

**Enjoy ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à M. Pratchett et M. Gaiman et les paroles de la chanson sont à The Carpenters.**

**Pairing : Crowley & Aziraphale**

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**Blague, gramophone et sentiments**

Crowley est un démon. Et en tant que démon, Crowley se devait d'accomplir tentations et autres méfaits qui devaient rendre Belzébuth, le prince des Enfers, fier et qui glorifieraient le nom du monde souterrain. En réalité, cela devait surtout montrer à ces horribles et pitoyables petits anges duveteux avec leur paradis bien trop immaculé qui étaient vraiment les patrons. Enfin, ça c'était surtout l'avis des démons collègues de Crowley. Ce dernier voulait juste s'amuser et profiter. Tandis que ses acolytes faisaient chuter des personnes haut placées, insinuaient le vice chez les gens ou encore instauraient la crainte et la misère parmi les humains, le Serpent, lui, préférait les blagues. De mauvais gout certes et qui ne faisaient rire personne à part lui mais tant qu'il continuait à embellir de manière fort extravagante son CV et s'attribuait des exploits qu'il n'avait jamais accompli, les Enfers ne lui disaient rien. Ils ne vérifiaient jamais de toute façon… Cette fois-ci, Crowley était plutôt fier de sa dernière réalisation. Non, en fait, il en était même très fier. L'idée lui était venue la dernière fois qu'il avait passé l'après-midi dans la librairie de son meilleur ami Aziraphale. Aziraphale est un ange mais pas aussi pompeux que les autres de l'avis de Crowley. Bien sûr, l'ange avait ses défauts mais lui et le démon se connaissaient depuis maintenant bien six mille ans et Dieu seul sait toutes les choses qu'ils ont traversé ensemble. D'ailleurs, après avoir passé six millénaires a sauvé les miches emplumées d'Aziraphale et à tout mettre en œuvre pour voir ses yeux pétiller de joie ainsi qu'un sourire épanouit sur ses lèvres, comment pouvait-on qualifier exactement leur relation ? Les humains n'ont pas de mot pour définir une aussi longue relation, pour la simple raison qu'aucun d'eux n'est immortel. "Meilleur ami" semblait convenir le mieux, d'autant que le Serpent n'avait pas réellement d'autres amis, pas qui comptaient autant qu'Aziraphale du moins. Crowley savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ange. Enfin, il savait que c'était quelque chose de puissant et de positif, mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à y mettre des mots. Mais il était incapable de dire ce que lui, représentait aux yeux d'Aziraphale. Mais l'un comme l'autre restaient des êtres surnaturels et il était difficile pour eux d'exprimer et de définir leurs sentiments comme le font les humains. Ils n'avaient pas été créés pour en avoir, et pourtant… Du reste, ils restaient bien plus humains que tous les guignols d'en haut et d'en bas. Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons démoniaques, Crowley avait eu l'idée de sa nouvelle blague lorsque Aziraphale l'avait invité à venir prendre le thé et à déguster des biscuits dans sa boutique. Le démon ne buvait pas de thé, il préférait le vin. Il ne mangeait pas souvent non plus, et l'ange le savait bien. Mais c'était simplement une façon de parler pour se voir. Pendant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, enfin, Crowley se plaignait principalement de ses collègues démons Hastur et Ligur (s'il pouvait les rétrécir, les enfermer dans un bocal et balancer le tout dans la Tamise, il le ferait avec joie. Surtout que techniquement, il _pouvait_ le faire, mais malheureusement il ne _devait_ pas. Belzébuth n'en serait probablement pas heureux, et Crowley n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'attirer les foudres du prince des Enfers… pour le moment) et Aziraphale écoutait attentivement, n'osant pas dire ouvertement qu'il pensait de même pour ses propres collègues du Paradis. Toutefois, il aimait raconter à Crowley quels livres il avait lu dernièrement ou les nouveaux qu'il avait acquis pour son magasin. Le démon se moquait pas mal des livres, il n'en lisait pas et ne les trouvait pas réellement intéressants. Ce qui était intéressant cependant c'était d'écouter Aziraphale en parler, et il adorait voir son visage s'éclairer et les étincelles d'excitation dans les yeux de l'ange à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa passion.  
Crowley secoua la tête, il s'égarait, encore une fois. Donc, pendant qu'ils papotaient ensemble de tout et de rien, une musique classique était en train de jouer en fond sur le vieux gramophone de l'ange. Cet appareil devait bien être là depuis le moment où Aziraphale avait ouvert sa boutique. Le démon n'y avait jamais accordé d'attention particulière, il faisait partie du décor. Mais allez savoir pourquoi ce jour-là, alors que l'ange se levait pour retirer le disque du gramophone, une idée vint à l'esprit de Crowley. Aziraphale avait toujours été quelqu'un de réservé, lui tirer les vers du nez avait toujours été une tâche compliquée car il avait toujours peur de délivrer une information en lien avec le Paradis et qui ne concernait absolument pas Crowley. Il ne disait les choses seulement quand la situation devenait critique, et ça, autant sur le plan émotionnel que professionnel (angéliquement parlant). D'un simple claquement de doigts discret afin que l'ange ne s'en rende pas compte, le Serpent avait modifié miraculeusement le gramophone pour qu'à chaque fois que son propriétaire le mettrait en marche, une chanson en lien avec l'humeur et les émotions d'Aziraphale sur le moment soit jouée. Il allait enfin pouvoir connaître les sombres petits secrets d'Aziraphale. Le démon savait que l'ange n'était pas bête et qu'il se rendrait compte rapidement de la supercherie mais c'était vraiment trop tentant pour Crowley (ce qui été franchement un comble venant de sa part, d'habitude, c'est lui qui tente, pas l'inverse). Ce jour-là, Aziraphale ne posa pas d'autres disques sur la platine au grand dam du démon. Cela devrait donc être pour une prochaine fois. Et cette prochaine fois, c'était justement maintenant. L'ange n'avait pas invité son ami, mais n'y tenant plus, Crowley décida qu'une visite surprise s'imposait. C'est ainsi qu'au volant de sa formidable Bentley, il roulait droit et avec empressement vers la librairie de son ami. Dans le cas de Crowley, le mot empressement avait une signification bien plus importante que ce qu'il représente pour les humains. Pour plus de clarté, un humain désignerait la conduite de Crowley non pas de pressée mais de conduite de tous les diables, ou comme si Crowley avait les feux de l'Enfer à ses trousses, ou encore ils diraient que ce conducteur était un vrai démon de la route… Enfin, bref, l'important dans tout cela, c'est que Crowley arriva devant la librairie en un temps record. Il se gara plus ou moins de travers, à moitié sur le trottoir d'en face. Il se rapprocha d'une des fenêtres du bâtiment et colla son nez contre pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Par chance (ou par miracle, à voir), la boutique était vide. Seul Aziraphale écrivait tranquillement à son bureau, une tasse fumante à ses côtés. Même à travers la vitre, le Serpent pu entendre des bribes de musique s'élever de la boutique. Il ne pouvait pas entendre de quoi il s'agissait mais la bonne nouvelle, c'était que le gramophone était bien en marche. Crowley décida de faire son entrée. Une petit claquement de doigt fit pivoter le panneau "ouvert" du côté "fermé" alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée, sans prendre la peine d'ôter ses lunettes de soleil. Aziraphale leva les yeux de son activité tout en faisant glisser de son nez ses petites lunettes rondes afin de mieux voir le nouvel arrivant.

\- Oh, Crowley, c'est toi, dit-il, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir mon ange, je peux toujours m'en aller si...

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. C'est juste que... eh bien, j'espérais que tu sois un client, à vrai dire. Ils se font de plus en plus rares. Les gens ne lisent plus.

L'ange soupira en se frottant les yeux, une moue triste sur le visage. Crowley détestait le voir comme ça. Puis l'être céleste posa à nouveau sur son ami son regard bleuté (ou bleu vert, ou bleu gris, en réalité Crowley était fasciné par ses yeux dont il n'arrivait jamais à donner une couleur exacte, cela variait probablement suivant la luminosité de l'endroit où il se trouvait). Un sourire tendre et sincère éclaira alors le visage d'Aziraphale. Tout ennui précédemment visible disparu instantanément de ses traits. Ça n'était pas la première fois que l'ange le gratifiait d'un tel sourire mais pour Crowley c'était presque comme si c'était à chaque fois la première fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour le voir sourire ainsi tout le temps.  
C'est pendant ce court silence entre les deux êtres surnaturels que le gramophone démarra sa chanson suivante. C'était le moment de vérité. Crowley ne parvint pas à réprimer le rictus qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Les premières notes rappelèrent au démon une musique de vacances sur une île paradisiaque. Sur le moment, il ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec Aziraphale ou la situation actuelle. Puis une femme commença à chanter :

"_Such a feelin's comin' over me _

_There is wonder in 'most every thing I see_

_Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes_

_And I won't be surprised if it's a dream_"

Bon, jusqu'ici, rien d'extraordinaire. Aziraphale avait toujours aimé la nature et tout ce que son divin patron avait bien pu créer sur cette Terre. Il pouvait s'extasier des heures sur une fourmi, ce qui avait le don parfois d'exaspérer le démon. Pour lui, une fourmi, ça se brûle à l'aide d'une loupe. Ce qui était étrange par rapport à la chanson, c'est que présentement, l'ange n'était pas dans la nature, et il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau aujourd'hui à Londres : les nuages étaient bien là et le soleil pas tellement.

\- Je t'en prie, assied toi, très cher. Je te sers un verre de vin ? Demanda Aziraphale avec gentillesse en lui désignant un fauteuil rembourré.

Le deuxième couplet de la chanson ne se fit pas attendre et les paroles délivrèrent un message assez clair auquel Crowley ne s'attendait pas.

"_Everything I want the world to be_

_Is now comin' true especially for me_

_And the reason is clear, it's because you are here_

_You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen_"

Crowley resta de marbre en entendant ces paroles, elles ne pouvaient pas être plus explicites. Il était sûr qu'il les comprenait correctement. Mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elles représentaient vraiment ce que l'ange pouvait ressentir là, maintenant, tout de suite. Est-ce que le monde idéal pour Aziraphale c'était avec lui aussi à l'intérieur ? Et aussi, quelle ironie. Un ange qui a connu le paradis, avec d'autres anges, le décrit lui, un démon, comme « la chose la plus proche du paradis qu'il ait pu voir ». Crowley avait dû se planter quelque part dans son miracle démoniaque. Aziraphale et lui avaient toujours préféré vivre sur Terre parmi les humains, chacun avait des raisons différentes mais ils s'accordaient sur le point qu'au moins sur Terre, ils n'avaient pas à subir leurs horribles supérieurs respectifs. Crowley avait toujours pensé que les autres raisons pour lesquelles Aziraphale avait choisi de vivre sur Terre étaient les bouquins et la nourriture. Mais là, est-ce que la chanson était vraiment en train de dire que s'il était heureux dans le monde des hommes, c'était parce que le démon y était lui aussi ?

\- Passe moi la bouteille entière, ça pourra pas faire de mal, répondit finalement Crowley en allant s'affaler sur le fauteuil.

\- Oh, euh, très bien.

Mais comment l'ange ne se rendait compte de rien ? Arriva ensuite le refrain de la chanson.

"_I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation_

_And the only explanation I can find_

_Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around_

_Your love's put me at the top of the world_"

Aziraphale déboucha une bouteille de vin qu'il gardait dans un coin et l'offrit à son ami, lui tendant également un verre. Crowley ne le lâchait pas du regard, examinant les moindres réactions de l'ange. En apparence, il ne semblait pas bien différent d'ordinaire mais Crowley, lui, le voyait différemment, à l'écoute de la chanson. Et le refrain n'arrangea rien. Confirmant ce qu'il avait déjà compris, Aziraphale se sentait comme le roi du monde depuis que Crowley était à ses côtés. Et, oh non, le mot amour n'avait sérieusement rien à faire là. Aziraphale était un ange, et techniquement, les anges étaient des êtres liés à l'amour. Mais Crowley, par définition, ne pouvait pas éprouver un tel sentiment. Comment l'ange pouvait-il penser que lui, un démon, ressentait une quelconque forme d'amour pour lui ?

\- Alors, tout va bien de ton côté ? S'enquit Aziraphale bien loin d'imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer actuellement dans la tête de son ami.

Crowley tenta de mettre de coté ses pensées malgré la chanson qui continuait dans son dos.

"_Somethin' in the wind has learned my name_

_And it's tellin' me that things are not the same_

_In the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze_

_There's a pleasin' sense of happiness for me_"

\- Ça va, je reste au maximum sous les radars, répondit-il. Tant qu'on ne me demande pas de descendre, je me porte bien. Deux ou trois tentations par ci par là, la routine. Et toi ?

Aziraphale haussa les épaules tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée de chocolat.  
Moi ? Eh bien, je vais très bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment même. Enfin, si, pour tout te dire, à chaque fois que tu débarques à l'improviste en me surprenant, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre et une vague de joie me traverse. Est-ce que c'est pareil pour toi ?  
Mon dieu, mon dieu, son esprit divaguait bien trop, il fallait se ressaisir rapidement. Crowley prit une grande lampée de vin directement de la bouteille, il n'était pas sûr que le verre serait nécessaire.

\- Gabriel veut que je lui fasse régulièrement des rapports sur les agissements de certains humains, sur les miracles que j'accomplis et, eh bien, sur toi aussi, indiqua (réellement) Aziraphale.

\- Sur moi ?

\- Oui, enfin, il pense toujours que je suis sur Terre uniquement pour surveiller les actions démoniaques, et cela passe principalement par toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dis rien de bien intéressant. S'il savait qu'on était en train de siroter ensemble en discutant tranquillement, il m'enfermerait directement dans les geôles du Paradis, peut-être pour l'éternité !

En réalité, la punition serait plutôt la désintégration totale ou la chute de l'ange, mais passons.

\- Le Paradis a des geôles ? Ricana Crowley.

L'ange ne releva pas le sarcasme et se contenta de jeter un regard noir au démon.

"_There is only one wish on my mind_

_When this day is through I hope that I will find_

_That tomorrow will be just the same for you and me_

_All I need will be mine if you are here_"

Evidemment que je serai toujours là pour toi, mon ange, pensa Crowley. Tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller tout seul sans finir dans une situation dangereuse. Le démon n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Il savait qu'Aziraphale l'appréciait mais c'était parfois difficile à voir surtout quand il lui rappelait (trop souvent) qu'un ange et un démon n'avait rien à faire ensemble.  
Le refrain retentit à nouveau, deux fois, comme pour insister et troubler davantage le démon. Puis plus rien, la chanson se termina. Le disque devait être arrivé à son terme car le silence enchaîna ensuite. C'était acquis pour Crowley qu'Aziraphale était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il appréciait passer du temps avec lui, se moquer de l'autorité avec lui, manger au restaurant avec lui, assister, comme on assiste à un spectacle, aux grands événements du monde avec lui. Mais jamais il n'avait été question d'amour pour Crowley, alors pourquoi cette stupide chanson n'arrêtait pas de répéter que soi-disant, Aziraphale avait trouvé l'amour auprès de lui ? C'était insensé.  
Crowley se rappela du premier couplet qu'il n'avait pas compris sur le moment. C'était plus clair maintenant, il n'avait rien à voir avec la nature et la météo. C'était une métaphore, il était plutôt question de ce que ressentait l'ange lorsqu'il voyait le démon. Aziraphale éprouvait du bonheur à chaque fois. Peut-être même qu'ils ressentaient tous deux la même chose depuis tout ce temps mais l'exprimaient différemment, franchement différemment. Crowley réalisa alors soudainement que ce qui ne devait être à l'origine qu'une petite blague s'était transformé en quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Le démon avait depuis toujours aimé séduire l'ange mais c'est parce ce que c'était ce qu'il faisait, il était le Serpent, séduire et tenter les gens à accomplir l'interdit était inscrit sur sa carte de visite à coté de son nom. Séduire un ange était encore plus jouissif pour un démon. Mais le rouquin n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'en ce qui concernait Aziraphale, le jeu qu'il jouait avec lui allait bien au-delà de ça.  
Cette stupide blague avait été une erreur. S'il se trouvait qu'effectivement Aziraphale voulait partager certaines choses avec lui, il aurait voulu l'entendre de sa bouche au moment opportun, pas sorti d'un vieil appareil grésillant. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne forcerait Aziraphale à quoi que ce soit qui n'aille trop contre sa volonté. Crowley le savait, si l'ange construisait souvent des barrières entre eux, c'est parce qu'il avait peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver à tous les deux si leurs supérieurs venaient à apprendre qu'ils étaient en réalité amis et s'entraidaient depuis tous ces siècles. Et même si le démon avait parfois du mal à accepter les limites qu'imposait Aziraphale, il refusait de voir l'ange subir les mêmes châtiments qu'il avait lui-même subit. Il avait chuté, et peut être qu'il le méritait, mais pas Aziraphale.

\- Tout va bien, Crowley ?

La voix douce de l'ange le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Mmh quoi ?

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle et tu sembles être ailleurs, aurais-tu des ennuis quelconque ? Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu es venu sans prévenir ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami firent littéralement fondre le démon. Enfin, pas littéralement. De l'eau bénite l'aurait littéralement fait fondre et de manière plutôt douloureuse. Aziraphale le faisait fondre de l'intérieur mais de la manière la plus agréable qu'il soit.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça. Je... Je pensais juste à toi... euh, au toit.

\- Au toit ?

\- Oui, heu, au toit de ta boutique.

\- Au toit de ma boutique ? répéta Aziraphale les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

\- Oui, je l'admirais tout à l'heure, il est vraiment adorable, enfin, non, je veux dire, il est, euh, magnifique pour un toit de, euh, librairie !

Le démon se racla la gorge pour tenter de masquer sa confusion. Oi ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait d'un coup ?

\- Je pense que tu as trop bu, très cher, fit remarquer l'ange avec un regard qui se voulait sévère.

\- Probablement oui.

Oui voilà, mettons cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Par tous les saints, tout cela devenait bien trop embarrassant.

\- Au fait, continua Aziraphale en changeant de sujet au grand soulagement de Crowley, j'ai remarqué un problème avec mon gramophone depuis quelques jours. Il joue des chansons qui n'ont rien à voir avec le disque que je mets, parfois même je ne les connais même pas. Un peu comme dans la Bentley à vrai dire. Tu penses pouvoir... enfin tu sais, mon camp n'apprécie pas vraiment quand je fais des miracles, disons, futiles et inutiles.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Crowley qu'il allait effectivement défaire ce qu'il avait fait au gramophone. Premièrement parce qu'il ne savait pas dire non à ce satané ange et à sa bouille suppliante. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester quand il lui faisait ses yeux de bébé cocker battu ! Et ensuite, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir autant violer l'intimité d'Aziraphale. C'était un ange mais c'était surtout son ami et il le respectait. S'il avait quoi que ce soit à lui avouer, il le ferait quand il serait prêt. Peut-être qu'au fond n'était-il pas prêt lui non plus à faire face à la vérité et à étaler ses sentiments qu'il savait sincères pourtant (malgré le démon qu'il était).

\- ... pourtant après six mille ans d'amitié, je trouve cela un peu exagéré.

La phrase prononcée par Aziraphale le sortit brusquement et momentanément de sa rêverie. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut avoir pensé tout haut.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il aussitôt, les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise.

Heureusement pour lui que ses lunettes noires cachaient son regard à son interlocuteur. Mais le ton de sa voix le trahit tout de même.

\- Euh, eh bien je disais que cela me faisait un peu de peine que tu hésites autant à m'accorder cette toute petite faveur alors qu'on se connaît depuis tant d'années.

Ugh, Crowley était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions, qu'il avait du mal à suivre les propos d'Aziraphale. Puis, ce dernier marqua une pause, l'air septique, en détaillant le visage du démon.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien, Crowley ? Tu sembles particulièrement troublé aujourd'hui. L'alcool ne te fait pas cet effet-là pourtant d'habitude, enfin pas autant.

\- Peuh, comme si je ne t'avais jamais accordé de faveur par le passé, répondit-il en ignorant sa dernière question.

Sans blague, sa vie avait presque été dédiée à faire plaisir à cet ingrat d'ange.

Crowley claqua des doigts et le gramophone se remit en marche, faisant profiter aux deux occupants de la pièce de la belle mélodie classique du disque d'Aziraphale. Ce dernier sourit tendrement et posa ses yeux clairs sur le démon.

\- Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Merci Crowley.

Une fois encore, un silence s'installa entre les deux. Maintenant qu'il avait entendu cette chanson, Crowley interprétait le sourire de l'ange de manière complètement différente. Aziraphale était toujours optimiste, aimable et souriant avec la plupart des gens, même ceux qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. Crowley s'était toujours étonné de la façon dont les expressions de son visage pouvaient transmettre autant de gentillesse, de bonté, de tendresse et surtout d'amour. Mais se pouvait-il vraiment que les sourires et les regards qu'il offrait à Crowley signifiaient quelque chose d'autre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas une question à laquelle il aurait la réponse aujourd'hui. Mais le démon n'en resterait pas là.

\- En somme, c'est assez calme en ce moment dans les deux camps. On pourrait partir en voyage, qu'en dis-tu ? Proposa-t-il en revenant à la réalité.

\- Partir en voyage ? Mais enfin Crowley, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, j'ai une boutique à tenir.

\- Allez quoi, tu l'as dit toi-même, plus personne ne lit.

Un bref éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de l'ange tandis que le démon réabordait le sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela marche, rétorqua-t-il en fuyant le regard du rouquin.

Malgré les verres noirs, ses yeux reptiliens étaient perçants et déstabilisants. Mais cela venait aussi de l'attitude entière du démon face à Aziraphale, il avait toujours cette assurance sans faille dans ce qu'il faisait, et surtout lorsqu'il était en pleine tentation, et cela avait réellement quelque chose de troublant mais aussi d'attirant.

\- Et si Gabriel venait à l'apprendre…

Crowley fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un grognement. Bon, il savait qu'Aziraphale n'était pas facile à convaincre. Mais il n'était pas le Serpent pour rien, il avait été à l'origine de la chute de la race humaine grâce à ses talents de tentateur, persuader son ami de l'accompagner ne pouvait être qu'un jeu d'enfant.

\- Oublie un peu la diva angélique. Réfléchis-y, mon ange, on pourrait aller... je ne sais pas, en France, par exemple. Comme au bon vieux temps. Seulement cette fois, personne ne voudra te couper la tête parce que tu voudras manger des crêpes, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient aussi du très bon vin.

L'ange ne répondit pas de suite, il semblait être en conflit avec lui-même. Puis hésitant il reporta son attention sur son ami. Ce dernier arborait un sourire éclatant, sachant pertinemment qu'Aziraphale ne pouvait pas résister à ça.

\- D'accord mais pas longtemps, contrairement à toi, j'ai des responsabilités.

\- Comme tu voudras, mon ange, susurra Crowley, la mine victorieuse.

Après quelques autres échanges banals et la bouteille de vin vidée, le démon se leva du fauteuil et retira ses lunettes, faisant mine de vouloir les nettoyer. Mais en réalité, il préférait beaucoup plus regarder Aziraphale sans filtre obscurcissant. Ses yeux de serpent lui permettaient de percevoir les détails de son visage bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est pour cela que la plupart du temps, il enlevait ses lunettes lorsqu'il était seul avec l'ange. La version officielle qu'il donnait à ce dernier était parce qu'il n'y avait aucun humain que cela pourrait effrayer dans les parages.  
Il remercia Aziraphale pour la boisson, reposa ses lunettes sur le nez et se dirigea vers la porte. Au dernier moment, avant de la refermer derrière lui, Crowley se retourna vers son ami.

\- Je te tiens au courant pour notre excursion en France, mon ange. Ne crois pas pouvoir te défiler.

Le démon aurait juré voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur les lèvres d'Aziraphale avant qu'il n'adopte à nouveau son expression sérieuse et concernée, caractéristique des anges.  
Dehors, un claquement de doigts se fit entendre une fois encore avant que la Bentley ne disparaisse au coin de la rue. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée de la librairie, dont le panneau indiquait à nouveau "ouvert", s'ouvrit plusieurs fois pour y laisser entrer de nombreux clients, visiblement tout à coup intéressés par ce que les livres pouvaient bien leur apprendre…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Alors, des avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive ! :D**  
**A bientôt !**


End file.
